Welcome Back, Onee-sama
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokoro awaits for her beloved sister to come home.


**Welcome Home, Onee-sama**

 **Pairing: Kokoro x Helena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Alright, everyone! Here's another sisterly love story, although this is kind of self explanatory AND short. So…um…enjoy.**

Rain falls hard with the sky pitch black. The sound of heavy rain drops hit the windows rapidly. A lonely and shy raven haired girl just stares out the window of her home, eyes staring at the dark sky. Her elbows are on the window sill while her hands are under her chin. She lets out a soft sigh of sadness. It's only been a week since her older sister Helena is off on a mission, but for her, it feels like it's been forever. Also, the two have been lovers since a month ago. She already misses her beloved.

 ****Flashback****

 _"O-onee-sama…" Kokoro said as she fiddled with her fingers. Both of them were on the ship one afternoon. "I-I need to tell you something…_ "

 _"What is it, Kokoro?" Helena asked as she petted her gently._

 _A blush appeared on the raven-haired girl's face as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt this time. She was very nervous about what she's about to tell her. Some negative thoughts came to mind, but she knew that won't do any good. She took a deep breath and spoke._

 _"Onee-sama….I…I love you," she said. "Not as a sister…but as my lover. I have had these feelings for you ever since seeing you from the 4th Dead or Alive tournament. And…um…I…had kept those feelings to myself because…well…first off we're both girls. Second…we're sisters, too. So…"_

 _Before Kokoro could finish her sentence, she felt her older sister's hands rest on her shoulders and her lips touch hers. Only for a bit before pulling away. The raven-haired girl stared at her older sister, who was smiling at her._

 _"I love you, too, Kokoro," she said. "In fact, I've had feelings for you, too, when we first met. So, I'm glad you told me your feelings."_

 _Kokoro jumped into her new lover's arms with tears of happiness and rested her head on her chest. Helena stroked her hair gently while kissing her forehead. Their bond had just grown a lot stronger than before._

 ****End of Flashback****

She will never forget that day. The day that she had told her feelings towards her older sibling. Blushing, she hugs herself as she smiles.

"Onee-sama…" she whispers to herself.

She can also recall the time after they were lovers, they were taking a shower together for the first time.

 ****Flashback****

 _Kokoro steps in the large bathroom where Helena was standing. Her hair was down, making the little sister blush deeply. She had never realized that Helena's hair would be this beautiful, even with her hair down like this. She approached the French woman who turned to her with a smile._

 _"Come, Kokoro," she said. "The bath is ready."_

 _The raven haired girl shyly looked at the bathtub and then at her older sister. "U-um…are you sure this is alright? I-I mean…this is the first time we've done this together…"_

 _Helena tipped her chin with a smile. "Don't worry, my sweet. This is perfectly fine."_

 _Kokoro slowly nodded and climbed into the warm tub with Helena climbing in behind her. The first thing that the French woman does is gently spread some shampoo on her younger sister's hair. Kokoro just relaxed and closed her eyes while letting her do the honors._

 _"Are you okay, Kokoro?" Helena asked._

 _"Yes, I'm fine," Kokoro replied. "In fact, you're very gentle, Onee-sama."_

 _"_ ** _Je vous remercie_** _(Thank you)."_

 _The French woman continued the process until she grabbed a hose and washed off the suds from Kokoro's hair._

 _"There. All better."_

 _"Thank you, Onee-sama."_

 _"Would you like to give it a try?"_

 _Kokoro blushed. "R-really?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"O-okay."_

 _The raven haired girl took the shampoo, squirted some of the liquid on her hand and then rubbed it around Helena's hair. Suds appear as the rubbing continued and Helena just sat there, relaxed._

 _"Mm…you're very good, Kokoro," she said. "You're doing a great job."_

 _"Th-thank you, Onee-sama…"_

 _This continued until the raven-haired girl took the hose and washed off all the suds and began to wash all over her body. Once she was done, the French woman turned towards her beloved and put the shower head back in its place with it still running. Both of them stood up and wrapped their arms around each other._

 _"Kokoro…"_

 _"Onee-sama…"_

 _They pulled each other closer, making their ample breasts touch each other. And then, the two leaned in and shared a passionate, heartwarming kiss._

 ****End of Flashback****

Things were wonderful since the two became a couple. They've gone on many dates, slept together and basically did what couples did best. And Kokoro is very happy. That is, until Helena had to leave for a mission. And it was a very important one, too.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Onee-sama?" Kokoro said one morning. "Where are you going? What's with the luggage?"_

 _"I'm going to meet Kasumi to help her on an important mission," Helena replied._

 _"When will you return?"_

 _Helena bit her lip. "I…don't exactly know. But this mission is very important and Kasumi needs me."_

 _"O-okay…"_

 _Helena turned around to see a sad look on her beloved sister's face. She walked over toward her and wiped away her endless tears._

 _"Don't cry, Kokoro," she said, softly. "I promise to return as soon as possible."_

 _"I-I know…but…" Kokoro couldn't stop crying and she hugged the French woman while burying her face on her chest. "I-I just don't want you getting hurt! I don't want you to die either!"_

 _"I appreciate your concern for me, dear. But trust me: I WILL return to you. I promise."_

 _Kokoro hiccuped and looks up at her sister. "Y-you promise?"_

 _"Yes." Helena kissed her forehead. "I will. So, don't worry, okay?"_

 _The raven haired girl nodded and hugged her once again. "I'll miss you, Onee-sama…"_

 _"And I'll miss you, my sweet." Helena returned the hug, also shedding a tear that she blinked away._

 _The two pulled away to stare at each other's eyes once more. The eyes that they'll never forget when they're apart. And then, both leaned in to share a heartwarming kiss and made sure that this kiss will last a lifetime. Kokoro's tears still fell from her face._

 ****End of Flashback****

Thinking back on that day made her shed tears once again. It's been a week and she's been praying every day for Helena's return. But there was no sign of her calling nor anyone telling her that she's returning. This makes her very worried indeed. She tried to wipe away the tears, but they just keep coming. She didn't want to admit it, but it was hard for her to not think about her beloved. She really misses her sister deeply. And who knows when she'll be back? Or maybe Helena was truly dead and no one had told her about it.

"Onee-sama…" she chokes a sob. "I miss you…*sniff*…so much…"

Just then, a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, making her ump in surprise.

"And I miss you…my beloved, Kokoro…" a familiar voice whispers in her ear.

 _N-no way…_ the raven haired girl thinks. _C-could it be…_

She turns around to see Helena smiling at her.

"I'm back," she says.

A new batch of tears fall from her eyes as Kokoro plunges herself in Helena's chest, crying.

"Welcome home, Onee-sama!" she sobs. "ONEE-SAMAAAAA!"

Helena hugs her back while stroking her hair gently. "There, there. Shhh. Don't cry. I'm here, my sweet. I'm here."

Kokoro sobs harder as she hugs her sister tightly. At last, the two are together once again. And both of them couldn't be any happier.


End file.
